The Things We Do For What We Love
by MatthewReilly4Eva
Summary: Jack West Jr and his team continue their journey to retrieve the Six pillars that will in turn save the earth. My own version where Zoe, Wizard and Lilly end up making it to Jack just to see him fall. DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ SIX SACRED STONES!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Matthew Reilly

**Before I begin, this is a major warning that you must have read Six Sacred Stones prior to reading this or else you will be majorly confused. Big thanks to lat134 and auntie em for Beta-ing this for me. You rock guys!**

* * *

**Six Sacred Stones Part 2  
****Chapter One**

Alby stood there, crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. So far this summer, he had been chased out of his friend's farmhouse by the Chinese soldiers, been flown all over the world in Jack West's former jumbo jet, the _Halicarnassus _and to top it off he had been shot in the shoulder by the American's. He was only 12 years old! He clutched Jack's fireman helmet and sobbed.

"Daddy!" cried Lilly.

"Jack," said Wizard in astonishment.

"Oh my god," sighed a striking Irish woman by the name of Zoe. "Jack, no," then she clutched Lilly to her chest and cried. Everyone in the canyon was frozen. Jack was dead, the bad guys had got away and what was worse, the person who had killed Jack was his own father. Jack West Senior.

When they had just finished packing up, every one heard a groan. It was not loud, but everyone heard it because they had their eyes and ears open for the enemy. Lily had heard it first. She had gone to pick up Alby from the edge of the void when she heard it. After a moment, Alby heard it to and all of a sudden Jack West Jr climbed out of the void, only using one ice pick.

"Daddy!" Lily cried. She leapt over to him lying, panting on the stone.

Alby looked stunned and speechless. Then he cried out in joy. "Jack's alive! Jack's alive!" he cried so everyone could hear him.

Wizard, Zoe and Sea Ranger ran so fast over there, their feet barley touched the ground.

"Gave us a right good scare there, mate," said Sea Ranger in relief. "How many times can a guy die and then come back to life?"

Zoe and Wizard were speechless. Lily and Alby were hugging him and Sea Ranger asking him how he did it.

"Well," Jack started, a bit out of breath. "I was falling with that idiot Switchblade in the harness. I thought to myself, you are not going to die, over and over. Then I looked down at Switchblades waist and saw that Switchblade had an ice pick. I grabbed it after a struggle and leaped from the harness to the wall and dug the pick into the dirt wall. The smooth stone stoped after about 200 metres. Then I grabbed a nail from my pocket and dug that in beside the pick and hauled myself up with my metal left arm," he took a breath.

"Now shall we continue the chase?" With that he got up and walked over to the submarine.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Matthew Reilly (hey! that rhymed)**

**A/N:** Thanks again to lat134 and Em

* * *

**Chapter Two**

While Lily and Alby were sleeping, for they were only children of twelve, Wizard, Jack, Sea Ranger (Jack's best friend) and Zoe were tracing the Americans across the sea in Sea Ranger's sub.

"This is very interesting, Jack. Your Father is flying across land, so if we do catch up to them, they will be on the land and by the time we unload and try to intercept them, they will be gone. Exactly like you, Jack," Wizard pointed out.

"Yes. Look we have to get in parallel with them and, only if we work together can we unload quickly and get behind them, under the radar. Sea Ranger, we need radar absorbent paint and three Freelanders,"

"On it, Huntsman." After that, everyone left to help prepare for their very risky disembark from the sub.

"Ok, everyone, I need you to get to your positions in exactly five minutes," ordered Jack.

"Got it," everyone echoed back.

"Freelanders are painted and ready," yelled Zoe and Lily. They were painted in the black radar absorbent paint, in fact everyone was. This was so they would be able to sneak in without suspicion.

"We are in our positions, Jack," cried Lily.

"Ok. In we are going in five, four, three, two, and one, NOW!" yelled Jack. With the back hatch open, everyone pilled out in the newly painted, black Freelanders. Jack was driving one, Zoe another and Pooh Bear on the last one. Until they had made their plan, he was being treated in the first aid room. He was all right now and was back in the action in the team, where he belonged.

"Everyone switch to channel nine" ordered Jack. Everyone did as he commanded. "Now we all know what to do." They all answered back with nods of their heads. "Then let's do this," said a very determined Jack West Jr, call-sign, Huntsman.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry about the few updates, school has been full on lately! Thanks for all my reviewers, you guys keep me writing! Thanks again to Em and lat for the editing. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter three! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Wolf. We are nearing the top most point of Africa, Tunis. From there we will meet with our boats and make for Sicily."

"Thank you Rapier, my son," said Jack West Senior, call-sign Wolf.

"Always a pleasure, Father." With that, he walked always barking orders.

"Excellent." He smiled his evil smile. "Now to pay a visit to my older son's mother."

They were approaching Wolf and his army very fast. Jack, Pooh and Zoe were forming a triangle, Jack at the front, Zoe to the left and Pooh to the right. Each of the Freelanders were equipped with three rifles, a carbine, two .50 calibres and everyone had on their person (except Lilly and Alby) two Glock pistols, a sub-machine gun and a pistol. Of course Stretch had a sniper rife with him. He would cover them on their entry.

Jack and his Freelander dropped fifty metres behind the back most jeep. Then they made it twenty-five. The twins quickly took out the four passengers and Jack took out the driver. The jeep dropped behind them and they moved forever forward. Then Pooh and his Freelander took the lead to take care of the next jeep and so on. Soon they were right behind the main bus.

Jack took the lead again and said, "Ok, everyone. We need to board this bus, so we all need to get in a horizontal line, me in the middle, Zoe to my left and Pooh to my right. Ready? Let's go."

With that they all jumped out of their Freelanders and landed on the back of the bus. Jack quickly made for the roof. He got to what he was looking for, the emergency hatch. He flung it open and threw in a smoke bomb. Twenty seconds after the bomb went off; they jumped in with gas masks on. Jack went straight for the driver's compartment. The driver, it seemed had not been affected by the smoke, for he had his metal door closed, so nothing could get in, but Jack and Pooh made short work of that. Pooh used a small explosive big enough to open the door. When they got in there, they saw that the co-driver was waiting for them. He had no gun, so he used his fists. Jack got hit hard in the nose and Pooh in the stomach. The gas mask had protected Jack from his blow and he soon fired a rubber bullet at the guy, just enough to knock him out. Then they took care of the driver in a similar style and took control of the bus.

"It is all clear back here, Huntsman. There isn't anyone in here," said Stretch.

'That can't be right', thought Jack.

"Er, Jack," stammered Pooh.

"What is it old friend?"

"Um, this bus is about to blow in thirty seconds." Pooh said softly.

"Shit!" cried Jack. "Everyone off the bus NOW!!" they knew not to argue. All were off the bus in fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds later, the sky turned red and orange. Then it turned black, like a big mushroom cloud had engulfed the sky. In the ground, about two-hundred metres from the site, one lone jeep was driving away.

"Hello, Jack," said a crazed passenger.

2


End file.
